storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodshed English Edition
*Note: This story is for mature audiences. It contains Cursing, Sexual Themes, and gruesome violence. Readers beware. This will be translated into Spanish using Google Translate because I know only a little of spanish. Sorry if something isn't right. 'Bloodshed' By: HP_Bloodshed 'Chapter One - "I Hate When I Lose My Memories"' "I am alone, I am dead. Now, you are alone, you are dead." The words play in my head like a broken record player. The more I think, the more I die. I feel my blood clotting on the gash in my stomach. I'm hopeless. I want death, I need it. But it won't come. It won't fucking come. My blood won't run out. Why? Am I supposed to live another day, hour, minute, second? Please let it be a second. Please. Kill me. "Kill me, you sack of horse shit!" I scream with the vague presence of life. Chapter Two - "What's To Come" The shady yet, somewhat familiar figure that had made the gash in my stomach with his special "instruments" turned around. I see his eyes. Blue crystals. I've seen before. But, where? I begin to realize what my blood really is. My blood is my memories. And they are pouring out. My precious memories, my childhood. I have to much to hold to die now. I'm afraid I've sealed my fate with my slur of an insult. I think this figure is going to release the rest of my memories. I must act fast. His memories mean nothing to me. I must release his before he releases mine. I look around as my releaser grows near. I see nothing but the machete or knife, I can't tell, in my killer's hand. I'm going to have to wrestle for that knife. That's it. I decided it's a knife. I'm about to go for it when I hear a terrible noise. The figure looks in it's direction. "Oh, it looks like my friends are here a little early." The figure says, calm and delighted. And then the laugh comes. Oh. the fucking laugh. It makes me cringe. "They'll most definitely deal with you." He says. he starts walking away when I blurt out, "Fuck you, you piece oh shit! I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!". I know what's coming. I need to remember what I need to do. I need to remember. I need to live. 'Chapter Three - "Here comes the Memories"' I rollback my memories to when I was abducted by a terrorist organization. What was it called? Oh yeah, the A . L . R . Allah's Last Refuge. They needed new members who they taught their religion to. I was taught. But, I didn't believe. Let me go a little farther back. My commanding officer was yelling. "I wasted my time on you, son! You know what's gonna happen to you, boy? You are gonna get in the field and your blood will be the first to soak into the hard ground." He was wrong my memories didn't spill until now. On our way to our original location, we got an emergency call from The United States. They said to be en route to a new location where the A . L . R . was suspected to be. When we got there, we charged. I was doing so well I was about to kill the leader. Apep, he's a real snake. I call him Chernobog or black god or the devil. I was about to shoot when two seperate guards shot me in the kneecaps making me fall helplessly to the ground and they took me. And I was eventually trained to be the perfect member. I was eventually taken to this place, this... island. I was with three other members and we were sent to discover this mysterious place. That failed. Chapter Four - "The Descent" We were nearing the island when it happened. The three men who joined my descent into hell; one was a pilot who can't shoot for shit, one was a medic who could heal us if anything happened and a soldier who could kill me in a split second if he wanted to. We were above the island when the massive boulder was hurled at us. The boulder hit the pilot, smashing his head, the impact caused the medic to literally fly out of the helicopter. I heard the soldier yell some obscenities. I know that I have to jump to survive. Whatever or whoever threw that is not going to stop. Another boulder hits. I know if I jump and survive I will need a weapon. The soldier has what appears to be an AK-47. I need to grab it. I do grab it. The soldier knows little english but still says "Motherfuck!". He tried. I am about to jump when the soldier grabs me. I start kicking his hands. I'm bashing and mashing them. When the blood comes the man falls back and at the same time the helicopter decides to explode. We are both falling. I soon learn that it was too big of a fall and I need a cushion. I grab the soldier and he falls with his back facing the ground. When we hit the ground, I felt like my spine had ripped through my skin. That's nothing compared to the other guy's pain. He was coughing up blood. His memories. His eyes became what the dormant, lifeless eyes of the dead are. His life was gone. He was gone. Forever. Three questions remain in my head: Where am I? What have I done? What took down our helicopter? 'Chapter Five - "Fire Spreads"' Please don't copy. I want this to be my own story. Thank you. I hope you enjoy.